


娛樂時間

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 性上癮, 自慰行為
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Barry為自己準備了一段時間，而冷隊加入。





	娛樂時間

一切都準備的挺好的，Barry深深吸了一口氣。  
他告訴Cisco今天別聯絡他，他有點私事，也告訴過Joe、Iris甚至是辛格主任，但以防萬一他還是把手機給關了，雖然緊急警報器還是在運作。  
他把他租屋處的窗簾給拉上，畢竟現在是大白天，雖然知道左鄰右舍都去上班了，但總覺得還是怪不好意思的。  
畢竟沒有人想到閃電俠會遠離世俗一整天，只為了給自己幾場正常的生理發洩，平時事情太多，先是工作又是閃電俠的工作，他每天都已經累得要死，平時只能給自己簡單又隨意的解決，他看過研究報告，一個月不自慰是多令人不舒服的事情，嚴重點甚至會影響到日常生活。  
這就是為什麼他會請了一天假，躲在他的租屋處，窗簾全拉上，基本上是全裸的坐在床上，面前還擺著幾樣能滿足自己的小道具。  
他是個雙性戀，不過自從他成為閃電俠並且交過Linda以及Patty兩個女朋友後，再也沒交過任何女朋友，他也不想隨便找個妓女，所以上網學了點讓自己舒服的方式，聽說刺激前列腺挺爽的，他才買了點小道具幫助自己。  
不過距離他上一段與男性戀愛的時間實在有點長了，他光是把跳蛋放進自己體內就耗了不少時間，該死的排斥反應，但耐心點總是有回報的，他邊想邊用手指把跳蛋往內推一點，也許是剛好擦過了前列腺，跪在床上的腳突然有點軟掉，哇喔，說不定他等等可以體會到成為英雄這幾年最棒的一次自慰。  
但也許是太看得起自己又或者某種好奇心發作，他又拿起一根小號的按摩棒，幾乎可以說和跳蛋一般寬度而已，畢竟這是他長久以來第一次，他還不想弄傷自己，抹了點潤滑劑，然後慢慢推入，但動作到一半就停了，Barry覺得在這樣一次進去，他可能就要射了。  
好不容易等到全部進去了，他上半身趴在床鋪上，手上拿著跳蛋的遙控，微微的往上轉，Barry不得不發出些呻吟，老天，他有預感今天真的會耗在床上一整天。  
接著他的手往後伸，摸到了按摩棒的開關，才剛往上一格，Barry眼前立刻一片白，他立刻就高潮了，他把這歸類在太久沒有發洩上面，絕對不是他沒有耐力。  
這一切都挺好的，但當他回過神來時，他聽見外頭有人在按門鈴，連帶敲門，Barry翻了白眼，他告訴了所有人別來打擾他，顯然他忘記告訴快遞了，他慢慢坐起身子，然後猶豫了一下，最後決定把小道具留在體內，簽個快遞能多久呢，他很快就可以回來享受了，他把襯衫穿上，但只扣上兩顆扣子意思意思，以及套了件過大的褲子，好遮住又開始有反應的老二。  
說實在的這有點刺激，屁股裡夾著玩具，去簽快遞，他不自覺的夾緊了屁股，畢竟這很像什麼三級片的劇本，當他開門時，他發現三級片的劇本不會實現，反而會來個世界末日。  
Leonard Snart站在門口，一臉不耐煩，現在快接近夏天了，他卻還穿著那件雪衣，「作為一個世界上最快的人，你開門速度實在是有點慢啊。」  
「你來做什麼？」Barry咬牙問著。  
「怎麼，你在忙嗎？」Len微笑著問，「我今天搶銀行時你沒出現，出現的是Cisco那小子，他說你今天休假，閃電俠也有假期嗎？」  
「我有點──私人的事情。」Barry回答，他希望觀察能力好的過份的Leonard Snart不要發現自己在自慰，或是自己屁股後面夾著兩個玩具。  
「看著電影偷偷哭泣嗎？」他當然注意到了過分黑暗的空間，Barry把整個家裡的窗簾都拉上了，這樣才有氣氛。  
「對，你猜對了，可以請你離開了嗎？」Barry超群的恢復速度讓他度過了不應期，也許這件寬大的褲子很快就會遮不住他的小秘密。  
「不。」  
「Excuse me?」  
「你破壞了我今天的娛樂，小紅，禮尚往來我必須破壞你的。」他幾乎沒給Barry太多反應時間，就這麼走入室內。  
「今天不行，Snart，求你，出去！」Barry已經為了掩飾自己的狀態，他難得地發了壞脾氣。  
「我只是想知道哪部電影會讓你哭得像小女孩，靈犬萊西嗎？」他邊說邊走到沙發上坐下，沙發面對的門就是Barry的房間，藏著所有小祕密的地方。  
「Snart，我今天只是想放個假。」Barry用小步移動的方式走到沙發旁，「行行好，讓我一個人度過今天。」  
Snart看著他，然後拒絕了他，「你就是一天不能不找我麻煩，是吧？」  
「事實上，我有一週沒找你麻煩了。」Len回應，Barry自暴自棄的走回房裡，關上門，Leonard倒也有點覺得不可思議，他居然就這麼放一個超級惡役在自家客廳，然後Barry走了出來，臉色紅潤，Leonard覺得他可能把自己悶在被子裡尖叫了一會，Lisa小時候就常常那麼做。  
Barry拿了兩瓶啤酒出來，坐到了沙發上，Leonard身邊，如果不能拒絕，那就他媽的接受吧，Barry拉開啤酒罐的拉環想著，「我的地盤，我的規則。」Barry一開始先講清楚了，「即便我要星際大戰馬拉松你也不能有意見。」  
「你的地盤，你的規則。」Leonard並沒有抗議，Barry倒想生氣了，他最後還是開起了Netfilx，真的看起星際大戰馬拉松。

Leonard向來不討厭電影之夜，但如果片子是愛情片可能就有點討厭，所以Lisa總以為他不喜歡參與這件事情，有時候看電影和看書一樣能提供給他不少新想法，不論是對於犯案或是生活的。  
在一片復古式的雷射槍特效中，Leonard總覺得他聽見了什麼東西在震動，當然也可能是因為喇叭的關係，但又不太像，他沒有問出口，不過倒是觀察起了Barry，他坐在沙發上為自己找了一個舒服的姿勢，一個靠枕放在他的腳上，但他似乎有點──不太專心。  
這當然只是Leonard的觀察，畢竟這電影是科學宅必看，也許他早就看過幾百次，所以才有點不專心。  
「廁所在哪？」喝了幾瓶啤酒後，他也需要解放一下正常的生理反應，Barry說在他房裡，Leonard沒有任何顧忌地走了進去，再怎樣，超級英雄底下也就是個普通人，一個房裡能有什麼陷阱或是奇怪的。  
當他上完廁所出來，他還是稍微看了一下這房間，有點凌亂，例如穿過一次的衣服亂丟在打開的衣櫃門上，或是幾件衣服丟在地上，但整體來說沒有噁心的汗臭味，對一個每天需要跑上幾百里的人來說，這算是不錯了。  
不過真的引起他興趣的是沒有關好的床頭櫃，就在那個小空間中，他看見了粉紅色的東西，他拿出來，還以為抓到閃電俠什麼少女新的把柄時，他注意到這東西是個遙控器，跳蛋的，顯然閃電俠和他女友之間很有情趣，但看到了遙控器，卻沒有看到跳蛋。  
一些東西突然在Leonard腦中想通了，等待的只是去證實而已，他把拇指放在了轉盤上，將轉盤從MIX的方向轉往MAX，外頭立刻傳來東西掉落的聲音，他慢慢的走到房門口，空的啤酒罐掉到了地板上，而Barry整個人滑落沙發，兩手緊緊抓著沙發扶手，就像溺水的人抓住浮木。  
「我的確是不該打擾你的時間。」Leonard走出房門口，粉紅色的遙控器拿在手上晃了晃，「打擾你小小的娛樂時間。」他看了一眼時鐘，「這樣吧，我打擾了一小時又三十七分鐘，這一小時又三十七分鐘內，我會賠償你，你覺得如何？」說完，他把轉盤的小指針轉到了MAX的地方。  
Barry被突如其來加大的震速給用到高潮而失神，沒有任何回話。

客廳電視上的星際大戰還在撥放，但他們兩個已經到了房間來，Barry那件寬鬆的褲子被脫下，而他現在正被Leonard Snart壓制在床上，「說真的，這按摩棒的尺寸是不是太小了一點？」Leonard把潤滑劑給抹在按摩棒上，掰開Barry一半的屁股，慢慢的把他塞入穴中，進入情況並不太順利，但還過得去，沒有用傷Barry。  
「你剛剛有用過按摩棒，甚至帶著這東西站在門口和我說話，在我決定待下來之後你把它拿了出來，那為什麼沒有拿出跳蛋？」Leonard邊提問題，邊打開按摩棒的開關，Barry伸長了手把枕頭抓過來，接著把臉埋在枕頭中，顯然他拒絕回答這問題。  
Leonard看他沒有打算回答，也沒有繼續等下去，「你知道，你剛剛可是靠屁股就高潮了，據我所知那是少部分人才能擁有的才能。」他邊說，邊調整著按摩棒的角度，同時觀察著Barry的反應，腳趾捲曲，表示有爽到。  
Leonard向來是個善於制定計畫的人，他知道什麼叫做把握時機，例如現在，他當然知道按摩棒抵在了前列腺上，不斷震動著，觀察著Barry的小動作和幾乎埋在枕頭裡的若有似無的呻吟，然後他把按摩棒給關掉，並且抽了出來，Barry身子顫了一下，臉終於離開枕頭，甚至轉頭看了Leonard，他把Barry從高潮的邊緣硬生生地扯回來。  
「你預留了一整天的時間來做這件事情，不是嗎？我們可不能把進度拉得太快。」他笑著說，「縱慾過度傷身體。」順便好意提醒著。  
他看著Barry因為他的幾句話幾乎紅起來的耳根子，沒想到傳導能力那麼好還紅到了背上，一個脫光了衣服並且勃起的閃電俠，就在自己面前。  
他，Leonard向來是個機會主義者，現在也不例外。  
「你知道，小紅，」Leonard把按摩棒丟到了一旁，爬上了床，在解開褲子皮帶時繼續說著：「我想了想你沒有拿出跳蛋的原因。」他把皮帶抽掉，丟到了地上，「你不想在自己敵人面前露出這種淫蕩的姿態，但我覺得你……」他解開了褲頭，拉下拉鍊，摸著自己半勃的陰莖，準備讓他挺硬一點，「其實是試圖在引誘我上你。」  
「你在說什麼──」話還沒說完，Barry被突如其來的侵入感給弄閉嘴，他完全不敢置信現在的情況，先是Leonard不請自來到家裡，然後被他掌握了淫蕩的小秘密，接著，他居然把他的陰莖塞進自己屁股裡，「出、去！」Barry拼命緩和呼吸，並且命令著他。  
「你的屁股顯然不這麼想。」Leonard回答著，他伏下身子，這同時牽動了動作，Barry又差一點腳軟在床上，「你裡面把我吸得很緊，並不想讓我出去，順帶一提，你裡面真夠熱的，就像你現在一樣。」  
閃電俠還沒來得及展現他的語速回嘴，被Leonard一個挺腰讓卡一半的陰莖整個進入體內，一瞬間他又失去了語言能力，只能大口喘氣。  
「別喘的那麼急，小紅，那讓我興奮。」他這次沒有留給Barry任何回話的時間，抓住了他的胯骨，抽出陰莖又狠狠進入。  
Barry在這次被擦過前列腺後高潮，但Leonard並沒有讓他緩和，而在高潮過後的身體十分敏感，並且神智不清，他聽見了Barry的無意識地呻吟。

一小時三十六分鐘，下午三點二十四分。  
Leonard停下了幫Barry愛撫陰莖的動作，在這一小時多內已經習慣和另一個人做愛的Barry撐起上半身看著他，臉上帶著無解。  
「我打擾你的一小時三十七分，現在還清了。」Leonard拿起了還算乾淨的被子一角擦著手，「我得走了。」  
「什──什麼，你在開玩笑吧？Snart！」Barry顯然不可置信，怎麼會有人正在興頭上就準備要離開的，而且他們前面一小時都在床上，讓他搞自己。  
「我沒有開玩笑，雖然我下午到深夜的時間非常的有空閒，但我在這裡只會惹你不愉快，不是嗎？」  
「不、我、」Barry覺得舌頭打結了，三個小時前的確是挺不愉快的，但現在，開什麼玩笑，這是他到目前為止人生體會最棒的性愛，雖然他是被半推半就被上的。  
「你想要我留下嗎？」Leonard拉起他的拉鍊，勃起的陰莖在褲子上有十分明顯形狀，他剛剛就是被這個操到高潮的，「那你得有點表示，表現出你需要我，並且不討厭我。」  
『It’s a trap』Barry腦理想的和外頭電視的聲音重複了，他咬了咬嘴唇，必須承認，Leonard帶他的快感比那些小玩具還多，他甚至用著手指把體內的跳蛋給弄出來，即便腸道內有他的精液，雖然最後是叫他用力排出來，就像是某種奇怪的產卵play。  
那些小回憶和思考只用了一秒鐘，他爬到床邊，用力地拉過Leonard的褲子，並且用臉去貼近，他用嘴把拉鍊給拉了下來，他可以速度很快，但Barry選擇慢動作，他知道這些小動作可以取悅這男人。  
「如果哪天你不幹英雄了，不幹警察了，你很適合去被別人幹。」Leonard真的享受這個，他看著Barry用嘴把他的內褲給拉下，一口含進他的陰莖，舌頭在前端舔舐著，他一手抓住了Barry的頭髮，突然的將他的頭壓下，算好了時間把他拉起，重複著這動作，接著射在他嘴裡，他才鬆開手，Barry卻沒有彈跳般的往後，反而是用一種極緩慢的速度退開，嘴角溢出了含不住的精液，Barry沒有對Leonard破口大罵，而是張開最讓他看見自己射在他嘴裡的精液，閉上嘴，一口吞下。  
「你真的是個淫蕩的小婊子。」Leonard對這反應顯然十分滿意。

下午六點，披薩店的外送小弟拿著十盒披薩走到了這間房子門口，他敲了敲門，大概一分鐘後一個穿著睡袍的男人站在門口，收下了那十盒披薩，並且給了不少小費，然後關上了門，整個過程不到兩分鐘。  
這種心急的人也不是第一天有，他沒有多想，收起小費就離開。  
如果他多待一下子，他會聽見大門後面有呻吟聲，那個穿著睡袍的男人正被壓在大門上面操，Barry的陰莖摩擦著門，留下了水痕，而他與Leonard的接合處則正滴著，或是說被擠壓出之前的精液，地板弄得溼答答的。  
雖然那些被擠出的精液，很快的又被補回，而門上也多了水痕以外的一攤精液。  
當作在沙發上時，Barry不是很自在地動了動屁股，他恢復力很快，所以每當一陣子Leonard又要重新進入時，他都會像是第一次那般有痛感，雖然久了就習慣了。  
打開披薩盒後，那些事情也不再重要了，他已經足足八個小時沉浸在性愛之中，他快餓死了，估計嗓子也啞了。  
「擁有超級速度的人是不是都不會滿足？你快把我給榨乾了。」Leonard手上拿著啤酒坐在他身邊，不像早上的有點距離，他們靠彼此很近。  
Barry吃著披薩沒有回話，畢竟他真的很餓。  
Leonard也拿了一塊，一整個下午的體力消耗，他也累了，但也還沒準備收手就是了。

Barry醒來的時間比預期的早，所以他還有一些時間可以清理自己，Leonard昨天不知道幾點走的，但他有記憶是他們吃完了披薩，把看星際大戰第五集時候又回到房間繼續做，大概又做了兩回多才停下，那時候他已經累得沒有力氣可以動了，即便Leonard提醒他，精液會乾在他屁股裡他也不在意。  
但現在他有點後悔了，他走到浴室沖洗自己，順便把乾在穴口以及在體內沒乾的精液給清乾淨，不過當自己的手指進去時，他差點發出呻吟，昨天的淫亂就該留在昨天，今天他得回歸正常生活，當個閃電俠，當個警察，而不是和Leonard在床上的小婊子。  
當他在胡思亂想時，鬧鈴響起，他才急忙的清洗完畢，整理好自己，準備迎接休假過後沒有遲到的上班日。

Barry以為一切都會回歸正常，事實上是正常了，除了若有似無的感覺，也許只是一種後遺症，畢竟總會有那種殘留作用，覺得自己隨時隨地屁股都還插著根陰莖。  
那種感覺在第三天之後才完全消散。  
不過一周過後，他完全沒收到Leonard的消息，照理來說他平均一周犯案一次，但這周卻沒有，出來的反而是天氣巫師。  
他知道他們的情況比較像是一夜情，但真的，好歹認識那麼久了一夜情過後就避不見面？Barry有些煩躁，同時把天氣巫師給教訓了一頓。  
直到第三周，所有事情，真的都恢復了正常，Barry正在從警局準備去買午餐時候，被突然的拉力拉進巷子裡，摀住了嘴，被壓在牆上，「Miss me?」壓住他的人問著，貼合的下身甚至蹭了他的屁股。  
Barry伸出舌頭舔了他的手心，當作是回應。  
他下午肯定會遲到，而且會餓著肚子回去，但說不定會裝著一屁股的精液回去。


End file.
